The Moment of Regret Before the Strike
by StormyNight108
Summary: One-shot. The moment you realize what your doing is wrong, but you realize it's the only way out, and is possibly the right thing to do. The only problem is, this strike may not come from the one who was hurt. It may come from the one who was broken. [OLD]


They're traitors.

They're all traitors.

He placed his paws against the edge, glaring at his reflection, envying what he saw. _What's wrong with me? _He thought. Images of the pretty she-cat popped into his mind, but he brushed it aside quickly, as if hasting to berid of the memory. Instead of forgetting, it was replaced with a burning sensation under his pelt. It made him itch with anger. _They're all liars. _He angrily slammed his paw into the edge of the river. His rump lay flat on the bank beside the churning waters, and his ears were folded back.

His thoughts roamed, and the jealousy of one cat made him unsheathe his claws into the silky mud beneath the surface.

The two images put together, and he lost it. He hissed to himself and closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from strolling off his face. Images of the pretty she-cat appeared in his mind once more, by his side, loving the feel of her fur, the way the sun caught her pelt, the way her eyes glittered in the moonlight.

Burning. It was the burning sensation again. His eyes grew wild with anger and the blue was replaced with the orange flash-back of fire. He lashed his tail to and fro, eyebrows slumped forward and ears flat against his neck. A tear strolled off his face as he saw the she-cat again, her glittering eyes now wild and furious.

He closed his eyes, drunk back in the memories of death. Something burned on his left paw, and he shrank it back subtly, eyes unmoving towards the forms of three cats near the edge of the hollow. Rocks crumbled behind their paws, and he grinned in satisfaction.

The tree beneath his paws was splintered with his own claws. His face was wild, teeth bared, and anger rolling off his heart. As he yowled out his words of defiance, he paused to let the traitor speak.

And then the truth rolled off the tounge.

And the eyes became burnt with fire.

Ignoring the burning rage that streaked closer to his pelt, He glared at the traitor.

His flash-back was curled up at the last picture of the she-cat, and his menacing laugh echoing through the trees. They'd pay. They'd all pay. Come tonight, no longer will the innocence of the she-cat be told. Her life would be ruined within a few words. Tonight, was the night.

As quick as anger filed into his head, it was replaced with regret. He sighed, biting his tounge. The she-cat was beside him now, and their pelts brushed. Their noses would touch, and their eyes would gaze endlessly into eachothers. The she-cat would occasionally turn her head, and once the sight was followed by his own eyes, he found the cause of his jealousy. His regret melted once more, into the anger he had held in for so long.

Maybe it wouldn't work...

His revenge was not sudden, for his plotting had gone a while. It just needed more of a spark. He remembered the light brown warrior that did not belong in his territory. He had talked to him, helped him, and together they formed a plan. A way to get back at the she-cat. Even if the plan was not directed at her. He watched the whole thing from the shadows of ferns. Flash-backs filled his memory again. The golden cat being brought to his paws, the two brown cats standing over him, and he was satisfied. Soon, the she-cat wouldn't have the cat she had hoped to have. She wouldn't run to a cat who had betray his Clan.

Of course, that's exactly what he had done himself.

His head hurt, it was too confusing. The plan had done all but work, and regret had overcome himself, causing him to run for help.

_No more regret. No more secrets. No more innocence. All the secrets are out, all have been tried, all will be paid for their punishment. _

Watching the waters churn in front of him, he had made up his mind. It was time for the traitors to pay. Little did he know that eyes were watching, stalking, breathing every move of him, and in the same moment as he took a breath, he was dead. The waters swallowed him up, and all he remembered was the pain in the gash behind his neck, and the flash of black as he was swallowed by the black waters that reflected the stars of Silverpelt. All evil thoughts melted away as a new star was added to Silverpelt that night.

* * *

><p><strong>If there are spelling and grammar errors, I'm really sorry but my computer is being super-funky today. And I'm impatient and lazy XD I'm pretty sure that you can guess who the cat is. Confused? Good. That was the idea. To make you people think it through, and figure it out for yourselves.<strong>

**Duh. Everyone knows who it is (unless you haven't read, like, any of the books over The New Prophecy.**

**Anyway, I hope you like!**

**~Stormy:D**


End file.
